Network administrators need to efficiently manage file servers and file server resources while keeping them protected, yet accessible, to authorized users. The practice of storing files on distributed servers makes the files more accessible to users, reduces bandwidth use, expands capacity, and reduces latency. However, as the number of distributed servers rises, users may have difficulty finding files, and the costs of maintaining the network increase. Additionally, as networks grow to incorporate more users and servers, both of which could be located in one room or distributed all over the world, the complexities administrators face increase manifold. Any efficiency that can be gained without a concordant increase in cost would be advantageous.